


The Kids

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [38]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Chas has something to say





	The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net

[](https://imgur.com/jkG8EIG)

[](https://imgur.com/z2m3am8)

[](https://imgur.com/oB37Ix8)

[](https://imgur.com/9YkAj6p)

[](https://imgur.com/WalLjyB)

[](https://imgur.com/ihXulLk)

[](https://imgur.com/sWaryka)


End file.
